The invention relates to an ignition coil of the type generally known from DE 10 2010 027 945 A1.
Ignition coils comprise a plug connector, which is slipped on a spark plug. This plug connector has a high voltage contact for contacting the spark plug. This contact must be electrically connected to the secondary side of the transformer of the ignition coil, which can be accomplished with a soldered or welded connection. DE 10 2010 027 945 A1 discloses an alternative solution for establishing an electrical connection of the contact of a plug connector to the secondary side of the transformer, namely by pressing a wire against an electrical contact surface by means of a contact spring that has an electrically nonconductive carrier element.